Remember: When You Wish Upon a Star
by RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog
Summary: This is a tribute to Walt Disney. When Mickey and Oswald fall asleep on their dad's 112th birthday, they meet him as a spirt. And they leared a important lesson. Letting go.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Alright this is for my inspiration, even if he is dead. *Sniffs***

**Twilight Sparkle: This is his special 112****th**** birthday gift. Make it as special as possible.**

**Calvin: Little to no error.**

**Sonic: Let's hope the Walt Disney Company sees this.**

**Me: If so, I hope they'll like it. Mickey, Oswald, are you ready to be in this story?**

**Oswald & Mickey: I'm ready as always.**

**Me: I own nothing.**

Starring at the stone and iron, tears shed down the mouse's face, along with his brother. Mickey Mouse was at the grave of his father, Walter Elias Disney. Starring at the grave where his ashes lie, Mickey thinks, _'Even if he's been dead for 47 years, I still miss him.' _It was December 5th 2013 at the Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Glendale, California. Mickey and his brother Oswald the Lucky Rabbit decided to visit they're late dad on his birthday. To them, it's hard to believe it's their father's 112th birthday. "I wish dad knew that I would come back to the company," Oswald chocks on his words trying not to cry. "If he was still here, he would be happy. Without you, I would not be here," Mickey tells him. "It's not just because of me that you exist. It also because of him, our dad." "They always say it all started by me. But in truth, it started by a man." Mickey placed a boutique of flowers in front of the plaque. "Happy Birthday, Walt Disney!" Mickey says. The Walt Disney part came out as a cry. Mickey tried covered up his eyes. But it was noticeable; Mickey had rivers of tears streaming down his cartoony face. "DAD! WHY HIM?! WHY?" The winter breeze blow a few leaves around him. Oswald looked at his younger brother. "It's alright!" Oswald told him. Just then his eyes got watery. "Who am I'm kidding? IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Oswald hugged Mickey with water shedding down his face. "Walt…Walt…" Mickey and Oswald whimpered in sadness. It seems like without Walt, no joy, no happiness. It seems like the imagination in the world just disappeared. It seems like the magic was gone. Or was it?

That very night, Oswald was spending the night with Mickey. Looking out the window, the Northern Star seemed to be extra bright as it dances in the night sky. Mickey and Oswald looked at each other and had the same idea, to wish upon a star. Mickey and Oswald at the same time, they wished, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, may have this one wish tonight. I wish… We can see our father, Walt Disney one more time. He means everything to us." After that, they climbed into bed to dream for the night.

**Me: Alright, one chapter down, 4 more to go.**

**Mickey: When is the story going to be done?**

**Me: On Walt's birthday. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting him again

**Mickey: Alright, let's get this chapter done!**

**Oswald: What's going on in this chapter?**

**Me: I'm not spoiling anything. I own nothing.**

_***IN MICKEY and OSWALD'S DREAM***_

__Mickey found himself in endless whiteness. "Where am I'm? Is this the Void?" Mickey asked. Looking all around him, he saw nothing, until he noticed a black speck in the distances. He started to run towards it. He looked down to see no floor below him. "What the heck?" he asked. Mickey just shrugged and kept on running. He stopped when he was just 3 feet from it. It was Oswald. "Oswald? What are you doing here?" Mickey asked. "Is this a dream?" "Mickey, what are you doing?" Oswald questioned. "I think this a dream." "Are we having the same dream?" "I don't know, so I guess." "Yes you two are," says a voice. Mickey was startled. Who was that? "Dose that voice sound familiar to you?" Oswald asked his brother. "Doesn't that sound like…Dad's voice?" "It is," the voice says again. Mickey and Oswald turned around and saw a man. It was him, their dad, Walt Disney. Mickey and Oswald started in surprise. "Is he a sprit?" Oswald wondered. Walt nodded. Mickey's eye was filled with tears of joy. He sees his dad, even if he is a sprit. Mickey dashed to Walt and gave him a huge hug. "Dad…dad…you're here. How and why?" "You wanted me to be with you and Oswald one more time. Consider you're wish granted."

"Um, so Dad…I was wondering, what is Heaven like?" Oswald asked. "Not bad. It's pretty much Earth but in the clouds with a floating kingdom above it," Walt says. "So it's a floating place with a floating palace above it? Strange, but interesting," Mickey says. "By the way, are you happy that Oswald is back? That he is part of the Disney Company?" "I am Mickey. I wish I can live longer so I can see it happen." Oswald ran to Walt to shake his hand. A giant smile grew across Walt and Oswald's face. They all sat down (even if there is nothing below them) to chat about the company.

"So they are making a movie about me making Marry Poppins?" Walt asked. "Yes they are," Mickey says, "And since you're dead sadly, they got to use Tom Hanks." "Why Tom Hanks?" "Because he kind of somewhat looks like you, but it still no you," Oswald explains. "And it's the truth," Mickey says. "Also, they aren't doing 2D animation anymore. The new movie Frozen is 3D animated. They're just aiming at the kids and what _they _want." "They aren't following what I said and I quote, _'You're only dead if you aim for kids. Adults only are kids grown up, anyway.' _"Ah, I always enjoyed your quotes," Oswald told him.

"If you were still alive, you would love Walt Disney World," Oswald says. "Epically the Magic Kingdom and the Animal Kingdom." "I love animals," Walt says. "Yeah, you'll love it. I wonder if you'll like Epcot. I mean it's not a future city like the way you wanted. It's a park," "Well, it's pretty nice from what I heard, so guess it's okay." "Well thankfully there is Future World west and east, so we have that," Oswald tells his dad. "It's not what you dreamed up, but it's pretty close."

**Me: Okay, 3 more chapters left.**

**Sonic: So the story takes place in the dream right?**

**Me: Now to point out a few things. First of all, I know someone will say you can't hug a sprit, you'll pass thru it. Well, it's in a dream, so do you think something logical will happen. Lastly, when Mickey said the Void, it's a joke from the Kingdom Hearts Let's Play from the Super Gaming Brothers. Anyways, Good Night.**


	3. Chapter 3: His Dream Came Ture! Somewhat

**Me: Here is Chapter 3.**

**Rarity: Can you give us a hint of this chapter?**

**Me: Sure, it involves One of Walt's biggest dream that he didn't live to see. Also I want point out that I have a name the place where the dream takes place. I'm calling it the Void.**

**Kiddo: I have a good idea what you mean.**

**Me: I own nothing.**

Starring at the Void, Mickey smiled and imagined that they were at Walt Disney World, Walt's biggest dream. Letting a soft happy sigh, Mickey can already see it. Him, Oswald, and Walt standing hand and hand in front of the sight-seeing Cinderella Castle. Walt looked at Mickey; he asked him, "Tell me about the Florida Project. Is it what I imagined?" "Yes. Well, not what you pictured it, but VERY close," Mickey told his father. Walt looked at him with a questionable look. "Tell me more," Walt said. Mickey cleared his voice and said, "Well, the Magic Kingdom is like Disneyland, despite the small tweaks. We have the 6 lands. Main Street U.S.A, Adventure Land, Frontier Land, Liberty Square, Fantasyland which has got an upgrade, and Tomorrow Land. All the rides are amazing. Like Haunted Mansion and it's a Small World. There is also Splash Mountain, which is probably the best ride the Magic Kingdom." "What's Splash Mountain?" "Well, remember Song of the South?" "Yes." "Well, there is ride based on that, and very popular." "Ah, I see. What about Epcot? I already know its future like." "Well, one thing sure, it's not a future city that you wanted. Like I said, its park. One half is the future. The other half is like Around the World 80 Days, but instead 80, it's one day. There's a lot countries to visit like Italy, France, Japan, Germany, Canada, and more. There are many things to ride shop, and eat. Actually, most of the rides are at the Future World part, and most of the shopping and eating is at the World Show Case part." "I guess the only big change about Disney World is that Epcot is park, not a city." "That and it's called WALT Disney World, not just Disney World, dad."

They were silent for a minute or to, to let the info of WDW sink into Walt's mind. "Any other parks?" Walt asked. "There are 2 other parks. MGM Studios/ Disney's Hollywood Studios and the Animal Kingdom," Oswald explains. "Hollywood Studos is exactly as it sounds. A Hollywood based theme park. It actually has other movies franchise there beside Disney. It has Muppets, Star Wars, Singing in the Rain, India Jones, the Twilight Zone, and more." "Really?" "Yeah. Don't worry, there are some Disney stuff. Like the Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, which came out after your death. There is even a museum of you called One Man's Dream. It has a lot of your stuff like your office, one of your animations machines, your plans for Epcot. Heck, it even has your second grade desk!" "How do they know it's my 2nd grade desk?" "You craved the first letter of your 1st and last name on the desk." "That's true." "There also the Animal Kingdom, it's the 4th theme park. It's mostly a zoo, but there are some rides to go on," Mickey adds. "And I don't think Disney World, or Disneyland will ever be finished." "That's the way I want it," Walt says, "as long there's enough imagination left in this world, it'll never be finished. Even if they add or get rid something old or new. As long if it keeps changing and we keep moving forward, my dream will never be finished." "Then you'll be sad to hear that your ski resort never got started," Mickey says. "Really?" "Really." "Huh. I thought we'll have that by now. Guess you can't have everything." "If you have everything, you'll be a king or something," Oswald says. "And I'm not royalty Oswald. Ah, saying your name makes me happy. I guess it's because I'm glad to have you back. It feels like I won that Oscar again." "Which one?" Mickey and Oswald asked the same time, "Jinx!" "The one with the 7 little tiny Oscars lined up next to it." "Oh you mean the Oscar for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" "Yes is that one, Mickey." "I heard everyone saying you're chronically frozen after you died and your frozen body is underneath the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in Disneyland." "Well that is stupid. I do not wish to be frozen. I had a good run." All three of them smiled starring into the Void.

Although it's just endless, lifeless, whiteness, it seems like color brighten the air. It seems life filled the emptiness. Joy filled the one man and the 2 toons' hearts.

**Me: Okay I know this chapter is boring, but this all I got. **

**Oswald: Beats nothing.**

**Me: Yeah this chapter was slightly delayed. So don't be surprised if the last chapter (Two chapters away to be exact) is after Walt's B-Day. I'm trying to have the last chapter out by tomorrow. Other than that, Good Night, and see you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4 Don't leave us!

**Me: Okay, here is chapter 4.**

**Fluttershy: Can I do the announcement and Disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Fluttershy: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog owns nothing. WARRING! This chapter may have moments, emotional problem, sadness, and heartbreak. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

After some more time of talking about many things like how's the Company? What's going on with Mickey and Oswald? What happens in the afterlife for Walt? And everything in between, Walt stood up. And let out a sigh. "I wish we can be here forever," he said. "What do you mean?" Mickey asked. "We can't stay here forever, after all this is a dream." "Oswald and I can just sleep forever." "I'm sorry Mickey. But sooner or later you'll have to wake up." "Walt, what are you saying?" Oswald asked in a worried voice. "I mean, it's time for me to go."

"WHAT!?" Mickey and Oswald shouted. "You can't leave us! You can't! You mean everything to us! I never felt this happy before!" Mickey cried. "Please don't leave us! Where are you going?" Oswald asked. "Back to the afterlife," Walt said in a surprisingly clam voice. "I do wish I can stay here longer, but this just a dram, you'll have to wake up sooner or later." Mickey's heart broken in half, Oswald's too. They started to sob like they did earlier that day. "Walt... please don't go! Who else loves us as much as you? We love you too much to let you go! We'll be alone!" Mickey begged. Water floods his body as he wept. "You're not alone Mickey. You have your brother. And Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Ortensia, and the other Disney characters. True not everyone loves you two as much as I do. But they still care about you." Mickey started at the ground that is invisible. He noticed a puddle of tears that he and his brother made. The looked at saw themselves with sadness and despair. They both sighed. "I don't want to face the music. I don't want to let him go," Oswald says. "Me neither," Mickey says. They turned around and notice was at least 30 feet away from them. Not only that, he was…_dissolving. _

"DAD!" Oswald and Mickey screamed. "NO!" Mickey and Oswald darted towards their disappearing father. "Don't leave us! WALT!" Oswald yells. The two was so very close. Mickey charged towards his father, but when his hand was so close to touch him. Before he can hug him one last time, a flash of bright light appeared where Walt was standing appeared. It flashed for 5 or 10 seconds. When it stopped, it glittered down like the sparks after a firework exploded. When Mickey and Oswald looked, Walt was gone.

"No…no…please no…" Oswald spoke in a soft sad voice. "Father…father…" Mickey whimpered. The two brothers collapsed onto the invisible ground, holding each other, crying their hearts out. "Daddy…dad…PLEASE COME BACK!" they cried. _"It's okay," _said a filmier voice. It sounded like Walt. "Dad?" _"I know it must be hard, but you must let go. It's been years ever since I died. I know you two love me, but you need to let go. Don't worry. I'll always watch you. Just remember: when you wish upon a star, your dreams can come ture. _


	5. Chapter 5: The next day

**Me: Okay this is the 5****th**** and yet the finale chapter of Remember: When You Wish Upon a Star. Now to point a few things out. Like I said, this chapter was meant to be posted on Walt's birthday, but then that delay happen. So, yeah. No to point out the 3 major things I want to say. 1: When Walt was dissolving last chapter, he was dissolving like mamodos in Zatch Bell. 2: This chapter was going to be posted RIGHT AFTER Walt's birthday, but I got sick for a few days. 3: The reason I was not chatting with characters or doing author notes after the chapter like I usually do is simple. I had to get off the computer so I can go to Mc Donald's because my big brother was in a play and I had to go. Hey, I wanted to go. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter and a usual, I own nothing.**

"WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ah!" Mickey screamed as he awoken. "AHHHH!" Oswald boomed as he awoken too. "We were there, with Walt!" they both yelled. "So we did meet each other in our dream," Mickey said. "I believe so Mic." "That was strange, but amazing!" "It was great seeing dad one last time." _'I know it must be hard, but you must let go,' _That line kept on replaying over and over the brothers' mind.

"Os?" "Yeah Mic? What is it?" "I think we need to move on. No matter how hard it." "But what if we forget dad? What if we forget Mr. Disney?" "Oswald, you know you'll never forget him. He just wants us to move on." "Are you sure that dad would be proud if we let go?" "I think he be prouder than ever." _*Rumble* *Rumble* _"Mickey, I don't know about you. But I think my _stomach_ would be proud me if I ate something." "Oh alright fine," Mickey giggled. "Let's go make some Pooh's French Toast."

They two brothers darted down stairs to the kitchen. Pluto was already awake. He barked happily with that same famous grin on his face. Mickey petted him and gave him a new bowl of dog food. Mickey washed his hands and started to cook alongside Oswald. Put this, add that, stir, mix, dip Texas style bread and place on girdle, flip, etc. After some time, probably 10-15 minutes, the French toast was done. Mickey flipped 3 up into the air and they landed one a small white plate. On the plate was 6 strawberries, a strip of bacon, and the 3 pieces of Pooh's French Toast with a puddle of syrup. Mickey hold two plates of the same thing. "Order up!" Mikey laughed joyfully. He sat down on a wooden seat. He handed one plate too Oswald. They both put their plates one the table and started to chow down. "So Mic, what do want to do today?" "It's the day after Dad's B-Day. So I don't know. Want to pay a tribute to him?" "How?" "You know the new movie Frozen?" "Yeah, and…?" "Well, it's an adaption of the book The Ice Queen. Walt wanted to make a film of it, but that never came to be. Until now that is." "Yeah! We should go see it!" "I'm driving! "You're paying for our movie tickets!" "Why me Oswald?" "It's your idea!" "Fair point." "I'll pay for the food and sodas."

After breakfast, they two started to drive to AMC8 Theater. They are both really happy. They listen to radio, currently playing the Grinch theme. They sang along to the song, _"Your heart is full of unwashed socks; your soul is filled with gunk, Mr. Grinch!" _They then noticed the place they went to yesterday. The Forest Lawn Memorial Park. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mickey asked Oswald. Oswald nodded. The both drove into the memorial park.

They both starred at the grave of Walt Disney. They should be upset, bawling their eyes out. But instead of feeling sad they felt okay. They know now that their dad is always watching them, being proud of whatever they do. Mickey and Oswald let out a happy sigh. "Well, I think now is they prefect to let go," Mickey said. Oswald nodded. "Thank you for everything, Walt Disney," they both said at the same time. They smiled. "So, ready to see dad's long time movie dream?" Oswald asked. "Yeah! Let's go bro!" They left the park and started to drive away. At the same time, they thought _'Thanks for everything, father.'_


End file.
